The present invention relates to a system for mixing and metering cleaning solutions. More particularly it relates to a delivery system for mixing and metering cleaning solutions from liquid bulk concentrate storage containers into on-site individual usage dispensers.
As is known, industrial plants, institutions such as restaurants, hospitals and hotels and other commercial manufacturing and processing facilities require continuous maintenance and cleaning. For this reason, Smith in U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,744 suggests a portable cleaning and sanitizing system for use in such facilities. Smith's portable system includes a wheeled frame supporting a series of chemical tanks connected to a manifold, a water inlet, and a high pressure pump. The result is a cleaning and sanitation unit issuing high or low pressure streams of fluid arranged to permit a single worker to quickly and effectively clean and sanitize food processing work areas without manual scrubbing and without leaving the immediate vicinity of the unit. Still, the chemical tanks of Smith must be frequently replaced or refilled with cleaning solution.
Likewise, many institutions provide a source of cleaning solution, such as a 5 gallon pail-type dispenser or a 55 gallon drum-type dispenser, so that workers can wash their hands and/or equipment during the working day. Again, it is necessary to frequently refill such dispensers with cleaning solution.
There are, of course, many systems for delivering bulk chemicals of one type or another to dispensers of one type or another. For example, McGarrah in U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,573 discloses a bulk syrup delivery system in which a compartmentized tank delivery truck includes a plurality of separate compartments, generally one for each of several different types of soft drink syrup. A multi-channel delivery hose is used to deliver syrup from the truck to account storage tanks.
There are also numerous mixing and metering systems for mixing bulk chemicals with a solvent such as water and then dispensing predetermined amounts of the mixed material. For example, Hill U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,035 discloses mixing agriculture chemicals in pre-selected amounts of water in a liquid spraying system; Wiggens U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,774 and Springer U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,282 disclose mixing paint with a solvent in a color change system for paint spraying installations; Jehansing U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,785 discloses mixing liquid asphalt with a solvent to form a sprayable emulsion, and Eransosi U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,219 discloses mixing liquid pharmaceuticals in a continuous mixing and metering system.
In the area of cleaning solutions, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,063,663 and 4,426,362 disclose a system for combining water or any other solvent and powdered or block detergent from a cleaning chemical dispenser to produce a liquid cleaning solution which is directed to a utilization point which can be a ware-washing sink or the like. Related U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,907 discloses a hydraulic timer valve for use in that system.
Finally, with regard to cleaning solutions it is also known to use a portable dispensing system using different lines to transfer a variety of cleaning solutions from a bulk source to individual holding tanks. However, that system requires the use of multiple hose reels, which is cumbersome and inefficient.
Accordingly, the need exists for an improved mixing and metering system for delivering cleaning solutions from liquid bulk concentrate storage containers to on-site individual usage dispensers.